


"Here's a idea, let me hold your hand"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous Relationships, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Night guard's name is Joey Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: The night guard looked at Springtrap's hands one day and went 'man I wanna hold that'.And he has probably never been the same since.
Relationships: Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) & Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's 3)/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 45





	"Here's a idea, let me hold your hand"

"Can I see your hands for a sec? They look cool and stuff."

Joey got rid of his fear of Springtrap pretty early on. All things considered, he probably should be scared of him, at least a little bit. But he's a pretty alright guy.

He has his flaws, he smells kind of funky, he looks un-kept, and there's this ghost thing that comes out and kind of wants to kill Joey--but Springtrap didn't ask for any of that, dude just wanted to sing for the kiddies, ain't nothing wrong with that.

"...Sure." The rabbit came closer to Joey, bringing his hands up as he let the night guard take a closer look at them, even grabbing one of them to bring them closer.

"Yooo, sick dude!" He seemed a bit more excited about this then he should've been. "I was right, your hands do look kind of cool." But maybe for him, this is something really neat, Springtrap wouldn't know.

After that, they just...stayed there. Joey rubbed his thumb against the animatronic's hand, seeming more content then anything just to stay exactly the way he is, right there, right then.

"Joey."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really just wanted to see my hands to find out if they looked 'cool'?"

The jig was up, Joey couldn't do anything about it, it was either confess, or lie--and he hasn't lied since tenth grade.

"I...I, uh, wanted to hold your hands, you know..." Joey looked away, embarrassed with himself.

"You're weird." And Springtrap's words just made everything worse for him.

He didn't let go of the other's hand, it was kind of gross, and admittedly it felt strange to touch--but he didn't want to. He wanted to keep holding his hand.

But he knew better, he probably was weird for wanting to hold hands with a horror attraction after all. His hand's hold on the other weakened, finally releasing-- "I didn't tell you to stop."

His hand regained his grasp, feeling a bit better about himself.

"You forgot about the other one, you can hold that one too."

Make that a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Made on August 21th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
